


Secret Kiss

by rosiegreen



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiegreen/pseuds/rosiegreen
Summary: Lan Zhan gözlerden uzakta yıkanmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ta ki Wei Wuxian ona katılmaya karar verene kadar...





	Secret Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Selamlar 🤗 Mo Dao Zu Shi evrenine giriş yaptım ve eğlenceli bir sahne yazmak istedim. Ben yazarken çok eğlendim umarım sizde okurken eğlenirsiniz.

Genç adam sisle kaplanmış alanın ortasında büyük küvetin içinde kendini bir köşeye iliştirmiş boylu boyunca uzanıyor sessizliği dinliyordu. Öyle ki transa geçmiş bile denilebilirdi onun için. Belki de o yüzden küvetin içine girip suyu hareketlendiren birinin varlığını epey geç farketti.  
Gözlerini araladığında kendisine ilgiyle bakan bir çift gözün bakışlarından kendini sakınmak ister gibi sırtını dayadığı küvetin ucuna iyice geriledi.  
Wei’nin sesi sıcak suyun buharına karışıp genç adamın kulaklarını doldurdu.  
"Benden kaçmak için bu kadar ücra bir yerde yıkanmana gerek var mıydı?" Lan Zhan derin bakışlarını ondan en uzak köşeye sabitlenmiş dudaklarına sessizlik mührü vurulmuş gibi konuşmamakta kararlıydı.  
Wei Wuxian inatçı adamın biraz daha üstüne giderken ellerini sağ ve sol yanına koyup kendisini bir nefes mesafesine hapsetmişti.  
Lan Zhan'ın göz bebekleri irileşmiş dudakları bu yapılana inanmıyormuş gibi çarpılmıştı.  
En sonunda tikrek dudaklarından bir kelime süzülüverdi.  
"Yapma." bir tehdit ya da uyarıdan çok bir rica tınısındaydı.  
Wei muzur bakışlarını genç adamdan ayırmadan sağ elini küvetin kenarından çekip Lan Zhan'ın kuzgun karası saçlarına doladı. Islak saçlarından süzülen damlalar alnına oradan yanaklarına giderken Wei görünmez bir yolu takip eder gibi genç adamın alnından başlayarak işaret parmağıyla yanağına oradan da ıslak dudaklarına hareket etti. Lan Zhan'ın nefesi boğazında kısılı kalmış gibiydi. Hareket etmeye çekinmesinden heykel misali kaskatı kesilmişti. Wei arsız bir tonda konuşmaya başladı.  
"Neyi yapmayayım? Sana bu kadar yakın olmayayım mı? Yoksa seni öpme arzumu sürekli içime bastırmayayım mı? Söylesene Lan Zhan hangisi?" Wei Wuxian'ın işaret parmağı halen Lan Zhan'ın alt dudağında gevşekçe gezinmekteydi. Genç adam konuşmak için dudaklarını araladığında Wei tereddütle parmağını çekip yüzünü biraz daha ona yaklaştırdı. Bakışları meydan okur gibiydi.  
" Bastırma." bu basit sözcük Wei'nin iplerini çözmüş gibiydi. Tüm vücudu Lan Zhan'a çekilirken dudakları istemsizce ıslak dudaklarla bütünleşti. Kırık bir vazonun birleştirilecek son parçası gibi birleşen dudakları bu çekimden oldukça memnundu. Wei'nin tüm vücudu alev almış gibiydi damarlarındaki kan fokur fokur kaynıyordu. Lan Zhan'ın ellerini göğsünde hissettiğinde ister istemek içi ürpermişti. Uzun süren öpücüğün ardından nefeslenmek için ayrıldıklarında birbirlerinin alınlarında bir süre dinlenip hiç konuşmadılar. Nefesi düzene giren Wei yüzünde oluşmasını engelleyemediği gevşek sırıtışla Lan Zhan'a baktı.  
"Gözlerden uzak yerlerde yıkanma fikri o kadar da kötü değilmiş." Lan Zhan yüz ifadesini korumakta güçlük çekerken ellerini Wei’nin boynunda birleştirip onu tekrardan öpmek için kendine çekti.  
"Sana durabileceğini söyleyen kimdi?" son harf dudaklarından dökülmeden Wei'nin öpüşüyle dudakları mühürlenirken uzunca bir süre küvetten çıkmayacaklarını biliyorlardı. Su buz gibi olana kadar burada birbirlerine sokulup öpüşmeye devam edebilirlerdi ve ettiler de...


End file.
